First Time
by fryingpanninja107
Summary: a series of short little oneshots about PJATO and Tangled. what if Percy and Annabeth met Rapunzel and Eugene? also includes other PJATO characters.
1. Hair Fight

**HERE IS THE (not so long awaited) PJATO/TANGLED CROSSOVER!**

**Okay, to get this straight. These were originally just goof offs, then they became comics, and now they are being written down and put on fan fiction. Net, so these may be short. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Tangled, but I have my dreams and obsessed fangirlness.**

_At Camp Half-Blood….._

**(Oh I forgot! Rapunzel somehow got her hair back so it long and blonde again, you'll see how it plays out in one of the other comics… and this one actually)**

Percy: Rapunzel, have you EVER heard of a haircut….?

Rapunzel: actually… yes.

Annabeth: really?

Percy: when?

Rapunzel: Eugene cut it with a piece if glass…

Percy: *looks at Eugene* you cut your girlfriend's hair with a piece of glass?

Eugene: you kept your girlfriend hanging for two weeks. **(Big PJATO fan if you can find that reference to one of the books!)**

Annabeth: *crosses arms* yeah, Seaweed brain!

Percy: sorry Blondie. **(Reference to my other fanfic Nicknames, read it to kinda maybe understand that.)**

Rapunzel: hey! That's MY nickname!

Percy: GREAT NOW I HAVE TO THINK OF ANOTHER ONE?

Eugene: sorry, _Bubbles_ but I thought of it first! **(Reference to Nicknames)**

Rapunzel: Eugene!

Percy: well I didn't know that, glass beautician!

Annabeth: Percy!

Rapunzel: okay, we're pretty much back where we started, can we please end the conversation now?

**Told you they would be short. Oh, and the bold parts there are like little side notes, to explain some things and stuff. **

**Okay, so there's like… 9 left so far. Remember, me and my friend come up with these. Then there are JUST tangled ones, with two O.C's of mine. And one of the names was Annabeth! Lol. I love that name. And the other name is Violet. **

**I'm watching a Christmas movie (frosty the snowman returns I think. Something with frosty.) And Sarah's mom just went 'mother knows best' I was like: GASP! IT'S LIKE GOTHEL! Lol.**

**Anyways, review please!**


	2. Arrows and Pickpockets

**HEY I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER TANGLED PJATO COMIC THING!**

**This one is one of the first ones we came up with. We still love it.**

**Oh, and I decided to put two in one chapter! The second one is our fav though.**

* * *

><p>Eugene: I told you not to go through the archery range.<p>

Rapunzel: just help me get these stupid arrows out of my hair.

Eugene: *glares at Clarisse* and Clarisse, I told you not to fire!

Clarisse: I couldn't hear you! I was too busy yelling fire!

* * *

><p>Rapunzel: EUGENE! Stop ENCOURAGING them!<p>

Eugene: *points to stoll brothers* it was THEIR idea!

Percy: and you LISTENED to them?

Travis: we've already pick pocketed 5 people today. Oh and Annabeth, you might want to check your backpack.

Annabeth: *eyes widen as she looks around in her backpack* WHY DO YOU HAVE MY KINFE?

Eugene: it's…. shiney?

Travis and connor: heh.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, those were shorter. The reason im going to be putting two of the comics per chapter.<strong>

**Anyways, review? Please? You want to leave a review.**

**That was my fail attempt at charmspeak **(PJATO REFRENCE!)


	3. Videos, Pegasi, Cookies and Walks

**Here we are with another set of comics!**

**This was actually one of the first ones!**

* * *

><p>*you see Rapunzel get wiped out by a wave*<p>

Annabeth: CUT! **(There's a video tape going on. Lol)**

Annabeth: PERCY! That was not what we rehearsed! AND YOU FLOODED THE CAMP AGAIN!

Percy: what? Thalia can accidentally torch part of New England and I can't accidentally flood the camp? What's the difference?

* * *

><p>Eugene: *to Percy* when you said we would be riding horses, you didn't say they had wings!<p>

Rapunzel: but you ride Maximus Eugene.

Eugene: HE doesn't have WINGS! Unless he magically grew them while I wasn't looking.

Rapunzel: oh come on Eugene. This looks fun!

Eugene: I am NOT getting on a horse with wings.

Percy and Annabeth: they're called Pegasus.

Eugene: Then I'm not riding a Pegasus.

* * *

><p>Luke: *to Rapunzel and Eugene* come to the dark side, we have cookies.<p>

Eugene: what KIND of cookies?

Rapunzel: EUGENE!

Eugene: hey, I was gonna say if they're peanut butter, then forget it.

Rapunzel: well what if they aren't peanut butter?

Eugene: well if they're chocolate chip then I'll have to think about it.

Rapunzel: EUGENE YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THE DARK SIDE NO MATTER HOW MANY CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES THEY OFFER!

Luke: *quietly* they're macadamia

Eugene: forget it.

Luke: DANG IT!

* * *

><p>*Annabeth and Percy walk up to Rapunzel and Eugene all muddy*<p>

Eugene: what happened to you?

Annabeth and Percy: Mrs. O'Leary's morning walk.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT WAS FOUR! <strong>

**Enjoy those new ones… **

**Uh… frying pans. Who knew, right? **


End file.
